I don't like you to worry
by Cassiel Aberdeen
Summary: [AmonxRobin] Amon no quiere que Robin se preocupe de nada... el primer fic que escribi sobre ellos. ¡Disfrutad!


**Título: **I don't like you to worry  
**Disclaimer:** Witch Hunter Robin pertenece a... ¿Sunrise? Oo. En cualquier caso, no a mí. De ser así, ya tendríamos OVA y segunda temporada ¬¬.  
**Advertencia:** Spoiler del capítulo 26.  
**Notas:** El primer fic que escribí de Witch Hunter, hace... um, como dos años. Tampoco es la gran cosa, pero me gusto entonces. Y sólo por eso, lo incluyo en esta sección. RobinxAmon. Oneshot.

* * *

No tenía que preocuparse, eso era lo último que Amon había dicho... hacía media hora. 

¡Que gran mentira!. Claro que tenía que preocuparse, era prófuga de Solomon, nadie aseguraba que los hubieran catalogado como muertos después de la destrucción de la Fábrica.

Pero lo que más le molestaba era la actitud de su compañero. No le decía nada, nunca había sido muy comunicativo, pero...

Vamos, era problema de ambos, no sólo de él.

Parecía que no confiara en ella. Y eso era lo que le dolía.

— Amon...

Nada, absolutamente nada...

Podría ir y exigirle que la tomara en cuenta... o podría dejarlo solo y verlo más tarde... tal vez entonces tuviera más ganas de hablar.

Se puso de pie, había optado por la segunda opción.

— ¿Por que te enojas?

Lo miró fijamente... tenía una ceja levantada...

— Eres una chica rara... te pido que no te preocupes y te enojas...

Esta vez fue Robin quien levanto una ceja. ¿Amon se estaba burlando de ella?

— Disculpa... pero creo que es asunto de los dos...

Pronto Robin se arrepintió de ser tan directa. Amon, que segundos antes había lucido una pequeña sonrisa cínica en su rostro, ahora estaba totalmente serio.

— _Gomen nasai_... no fue mi intención.

Cuanto cometes una falta sólo te queda disculparte. Pero igual no resulta como tu esperabas.

Amon volvió a ignorar a Robin durante otros cinco minutos...

— Tal vez tengas razón...

El rostro de Robin se ilumino¿eso quería decir que seria mas comunicativo?

— ¿Te sientes bien aquí?

— ¿A que te... - Robin no había comprendido inmediatamente que se refería a la estancia en Italia - oh si... pero¿por qué no nos quedamos en Japón?

Realmente había sido muy arriesgado salir del país del sol naciente en sus circunstancias, pero (de alguna manera) Amon había conseguido hacerlo...

— Eres difícil de complacer

Robin prefirió no contestar... Amon SI se estaba burlando de ella...

— Además, piénsalo bien, Japón debe de estar lleno de cazadores...

Eso era... lógico.

— _Grazie._

Obviamente, a Robin le gustaba estar en la tierra donde creció.

Amon volvió a sumergirse en el silencio, pero esta vez a Robin descubrió que parecía preocupado... o tal vez confundido.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Amon dio un gran suspiro... Era la primera vez que se abría tanto con Robin... no es que no lo quisiera hacer antes, pero nunca había encontrado el momento adecuado.

— Tengo un contacto aquí, en Italia... nos ayudaría, pero no estoy seguro de poder confiar en él...

Amon temió que la linda cabeza de Robin se llenara de dudas, contradicciones y demasiadas preguntas, pero no fue así

— ¿Y porque no puedes confiar en él?

— No es un _buen_ tipo.

Amon vio como su compañera tomaba una actitud seria y perdía su vista en el horizonte, en el atardecer...

Era una imagen digna de observar toda la existencia: Los últimos rayos del sol se reflejaban en su cabello rubio-rojizo, en su fino cutis y en sus lindas facciones... parecía una musa, una hermosa ninfa o hada... una princesa esperando a su príncipe azul.

Robin era una bruja, pero no lo parecía.

Robin no se comportaba como una... Aunque¿quien podría decirnos como es una bruja real?

— No me gusta que te preocupes...

Instintivamente, e hipnotizado por la situación, Amon se había acercado demasiado a Robin.

Ahora estaba detrás suyo, casi susurrándole las palabras al oído. Al sentir la proximidad, las mejillas de Robin adquirieron un suave tono carmín... suave...

Sin saber el motivo, Robin dio la vuelta lentamente, encarándolo.

— ¿Por qué?

Fue casi un susurro... las palabras apenas podían salir de la garganta... Robin estaba muy nerviosa.

Pronto se perdió en los ojos de Amon... cualquiera diría que eran negros, pero fijándose detalladamente y con la iluminación adecuada, podías afirmar que eran de un color gris... sí, eran grises.

Amon también se perdió en el verde profundo de Robin, se estaba portando como un idiota... lo sabía, y aun así, no podía evitarlo... no quería evitarlo.

¿Porqué tenia que fijarse justamente en _ella_¿Porqué en una niña de 15 años, bruja y...?

— Amon...

La manera en que había dicho su nombre era demasiado comprometedora... tenia dos opciones: Alejarse y tratar de olvidarse del asunto, o seguir adelante y afrontar las consecuencias.

¿Consecuencias?... ¡pero si no se iba a acostar con ella!

Definitivamente, se estaba volviendo loco.

Aun así, decidió hacer lo segundo... Tomo su barbilla y acerco sus labios a los de ella.

Sería demasiado difícil tratar de describir lo que ambos sintieron en el momento del contacto... De repente todo desaparecía y solo podías sentir el cuerpo y los labios del otro a tu lado.

Robin cerró los ojos inmediatamente, dejándose llevar por el momento, no importándole nada. Amon pronto la tomo de la cintura y la apretó contra él... no razonaba ya, ni sabía lo que hacía.

Ambos experimentaban la más profunda felicidad, aquello que hacía mucho sentían y no se habían atrevido a sacar a la luz... a reconocerlo... a aceptarlo...

Pero nada dura para siempre, por más que queramos prolongarlo. La razón se apoderaba nuevamente de ambos, informando lo comprometedor de la situación.

Robin se separó muy a su pesar de Amon, quedando recargada en su pecho... escuchando los latidos de él y los suyos propios... ambos sincronizados de cierta manera.

— ¿Por qué... porqué no te fuiste con Karasuma y te quedaste conmigo?

Nunca pensó atreverse a hacerle esa pregunta, pero... las circunstancias actuales.

— Tú eres mi compañera...

Robin rodeó el cuello de Amon con sus brazos... no quería irse... no tenía fuerzas para alejarse de él.

Amon no hizo nada para evitarlo... ¿Le gustaba la chica, o no?

Ninguno de los dos puede asegurar cuanto tiempo pasaron así. Fue hasta que Robin comenzó a cerrar los ojos (era tanta su tranquilidad y confianza) que Amon prefirió dejar de abrazarla... ya había sido suficiente por un día... no quería ir tan rápido.

Robin entendió enseguida el mensaje... así era mejor... ¿para que apresurar las cosas?

— Buenas noches.

Había oscurecido hacia un buen rato. Y ellos apenas se daban cuenta.

— Buenas noches.

Robin salió del cuarto, y Amon pronto se arrepintió de pedir dos cuartos separados... uno con dos camas había sido suficiente para admirarla toda la noche.

**(( Owari ))**

* * *

**Cassiel's Note:** Releyendo, me doy cuenta que Amon esta _algo_ OCC se ruboriza. ¡Ah, es que es un personaje difícil¡Lo siento!. Además, yo no era más que una quinceañera enamorada de WHR, que soñaba todo el día con... ellos ¬¬. No he modificado casi nada del fic (esta es la humilde explicación a tantos _puntos suspensivos_) porque sí lo hacía, se perdería cierta gracia en la historia. ¡AmonxRobin 4ever! xD 


End file.
